A Quick Ending
by BrainsEnough
Summary: This is an AU fan-fic which I thought up before the last episode  Regionals . This could be a sad story for some people but I wanted to get it on paper. I hope you enjoy it and don't hate me for what happens, remember it's ongoing so nothing is final.
1. Chapter 1

_He can't get away with this, it's not cool. _

Puck slowly walked out of his house and jumped into his truck as he thought about all that had happened just twenty four hours earlier…

He had been casually taking a shower, after basketball, when he overheard Karofsky talking about how he kept attacking the /homosexuals/ of the school. He was bragging about it and suggested that Santana would be the next one to run away and start attending some all-girl school. Now, this was just how Karofsky was but Puck was sick of it, he hated that Kurt had left due to him and he actually cared about Santana which caused him to walk out of the shower. Puck had thrown on a towel before he had stormed over to Karofsky and attacked him.

It wasn't a smart thing to do but Puck rarely thought about things before taking action and this little attack had ended with both Karofsky and himself being suspended with a possibility of expulsion. Not only was /this/ a possible issue but Puck also had a meeting with his social worker and probation officer who suggested that there was a chance he would be heading back to Juvie; or worse.

With this slight fear, Puck stepped out of his truck and glanced up to the tall unfamiliar Karofsky household. He knew that he had started the fight but he also knew he was only doing it to stand up for people he cared for. This left him with the assumption that he could /convince/ Karofsky to take the blame or he would make sure he got in trouble for openly bullying outed homosexuals. Yes, it seemed like a plausible plan.

He strolled up to the house and knocked on the door, knowing that they would be alone considering that it was midday and everyone else would be at work or school. Stepping back slightly, Puck tapped his foot on the floor and folded his arms, just hoping that this would go okay.

"What do you want?"

Karofsky soon opened the door and just shook his head at the sight of Puck; he obviously wasn't exactly over the moon with joy for seeing him.

"We've gotta talk, so you either let me in or we do this out here, with everyone in your neighbourhood watching us!"

Puck snapped but kept his cool, tilting his head to one side as he raised an eyebrow. It didn't take much intimidation before Karofsky stepped aside and allowed the mohawked bad-ass to walk inside, which he did. He strolled into the nice house and headed straight for the living room where he stood in the centre and waited for Karofsky to join him.

"Look, you need to take the shit for this. You will probably just get a slap on the wrist and end up back in school but I am looking at Juvie again which is /not/ cool"

Puck sighed, placing his hands on his waist as he talked.

"Why would I give a shit about you going back to Juvie, you started this by attacking me in the locker room so you brought this on yourself"

"Only 'cause you were talking shit about Lopez and Hummel, bragging about being a homophobic bully!"

Puck found himself getting more annoyed by just being around Karofsky but Karofsky didn't seem at all bothered by it, he wasn't facing that much trouble.

"So? It's a free country and I am allowed to hate the fact that we have fags in the school"

Karofsky shrugged, carelessly as he looked at Puck.

"You're wasting your time here Puckerman, I am not going to take the blame for you attacking me so you may as well go home and make the most of your freedom before they lock you up!"

He spoke with a slight smirk which only managed to coax Puck more, making him lurch towards him with his fists already flying towards the other boys face. Karofsky blocked his punches and kicked Puck which just rolled into one very physical fight breaking out in Karofsky's living room. Puck didn't really care right now, he just couldn't stand how Karofsky was and just wanted to /make/ him take the blame, not thinking that this fight would also go against him.

"You're only making this worse for yourself!"

Karofsky shouted at Puck while he kept on defending himself from his punches and kicks. This carried on for a few moments before Karofsky managed to push him back far enough so that he could walk away and out of his house.

"The fuck are you going?"

Puck instantly followed him out and hurried to catch up with him, grabbing his arm to make him turn back.

"Don't be a fucking pussy, this isn't over!"

He shouted, not caring that there were many curtains twitching with people witnessing their public fight. Karofsky just shrugged him away before he carried on walking along the road, leaving Puck to follow after him and grab his arm again.

"Just leave me the fuck alone, Puckerman!"

Karofsky shouted and shoved back harshly, throwing the mohawked bad-ass back a few feet and on to the road.

"Fucking pussy, you can't even…."

That was all Puck managed to say before he felt the full force of a car colliding into the back of his legs, throwing him up over the bonnet and back down on to the road.

_Puckerman…..dude, you okay? Yo, Puckerman say something…._

Puck could hear the annoying but panicked voice of Karofsky but he simply couldn't find the energy to actually talk back. All he could do was lay there as people rushed around him, the driver and Karofsky kneeled down beside him as someone called the paramedics. His entire body ached as he tried to fight the urge to close his eyes but this soon became too much as he allowed them to fall shut…..as his body became ice cold and his heartbeat slowed down.

_What have I done? Shit, I didn't mean for this to happen…..I didn't, don't fucking do this to me. _

Puck heard those last few words coming from Karofsky as he slowly slipped away; half knowing that dying was going to be better than prison….


	2. Chapter 2

_Quinn, sweetheart, can you please remind me to contact pasture Stevens later, I think we need to invite him over soon as he has been overly supportive with everything for you. _

Quinn could hear her mother, Judy, calling up to her as she flattened down the pale pink sheet upon her bed. Finn was supposed to be there but he hadn't arrived yet which had given Quinn the opportunity to change her bedding along with re-arranging the tiara's in the Prom Queen cabinet, or more so admire them.

"Yes mother, I will be sure to do that"

She had called down before she wandered over to the cabinet which held all of the Prom Queen tiaras. They each looked immaculate and had been accumulating for many years, soon to be joined by Quinn's very own tiara.

"I need this, I will get one"

Quinn muttered more to herself as she closed the cabinet and hurried over to the window as she heard someone knocking her front door. She couldn't see Finn's car but knew that he often walked over so, assuming it was him, she sat down on the bed and waited for him to come upstairs.

That wait seemed to last forever before she heard some footsteps ascending up the stairs; this was soon followed by a slight knock on her bedroom door. Quinn sat, very elegantly, on the edge of her bed and flattened down her floral skirt.

"Come in…."

A smile played on her lips which soon faded when she noticed her mother entering the room. She was not smiling; in fact she looked like she had been told something awful.

"What's wrong? Who was at the door? I assumed it was Finn but I must have been mistaken…?"

Quinn offered her mother a questioning look before as she watched her wander over, soon sitting beside her where her mother took her hand into her own.

"Mom…..what's wrong? You're scaring me now so please just tell me"

"…sweetheart…."

Judy took hold of Quinn's hand and squeezed it as she seemed to struggle to find the best words, the easiest way to break this to her younger daughter.

"….mom?"

Quinn was already feeling upset but that was simply due to the atmosphere in her room, the way her mother was looking at her.

"It was Finn and he is downstairs in the living room but something has happened, sweetheart. I don't know how to tell you…"

"….Finn…"

She was about to explain things before Quinn jumped up, tears building up in her eyes as she ran down the stairs, half expecting to find Finn in a messed state as she assumed now that something had happened to him.

"Quinn, sweetheart no…."

Judy had followed her daughter out of the bedroom and down the stairs before she found her staring at Finn who was just sat in the living room, tears falling from his eyes as his hands covered them.

"Are you okay? What happened? Please tell me…."

Quinn demanded as she started to walk towards him, soon being stopped by her mother's hand being placed on her shoulder.

"It's not Finn, sweetie….it's…."

"It's what? Who? Just tell me!"

Quinn was crying now, she was starting to get a sick feeling within her stomach as she watched Finn crying. She knew that there were only so many people who would get this effect from him and only maybe one person who would also mean something to her…./Puck/. She looked back towards her mom with a pleading glance.

"It's Noah, sweetheart I am so sorry…..he was in an accident and…..he's gone baby"

The blonde ex-cheerio shook her head as she allowed more tears to just stream down her cheek, this wasn't happening. They had been arguing about stupid things just days earlier, he couldn't be gone, he just couldn't.

"No…..you're wrong, you have to be wrong"

Quinn never liked to cry in front of people but there was something about Puck that always managed to pull on her emotions and the thought that he was gone, just tore her apart. She shook her head more and took in deep breaths, looking back to Finn who was now looking at her, also shaking his head.

"…..what about…..why…..she won't….."

Words escaped her lips but nothing made sense before she took one more deep breath and everything became too much, leaving her to pass out.

_Quinn, sweetheart, please wake up….._

She wasn't sure what had happened when she slowly awoke with her mother hovering over her, smiling down to her in a slight way. Quinn instantly assumed that it had all been a dream; at least she hoped so until she noticed that Finn was sat right beside her, holding her hand. She slowly tried to sit up, ignoring her mother's attempts to keep her laying down.

"I didn't dream it, did I?"

She glanced to her side and gazed towards Finn who shook his head, his eyes were blood shot from crying and he barely seemed capable of talking.

"…..no, I'm sorry Quinn, I know you guys had something and…."

Finn started to cry a little again, he couldn't believe that his best friend was dead; it also killed him to see how much this was going to kill Quinn. He /knew/ she loved Puck, probably more than she loved him but now wasn't the time to worry about that.

Quinn felt her eyes tearing up again before she threw herself towards Finn, hiding her face in his chest as she simply cried. Deep down she shouldn't have been so upset, she should have just been supportive and comforting for Finn but she couldn't. This was all too much for her and she just wanted Puck back, she needed him to be okay, she needed to have more time to confront her feelings for him.

"I'm so sorry ….."

She heard Finn saying how sorry he was but she didn't say anything back, she couldn't talk. All she could do was hold on to him and close her eyes, seeing images of the mohawked bad-ass in her head….trying to hold on to them within her memory as that was all she would ever have.

"…..How?"

After a few moments of silence and tears, Quinn asked the uneasy question of /how/. She simply wanted to know what or who had taken him away.

"I don't know the full story but Karofsky was with him, he said they got into a fight and Puck ended up in the road and…and…a car"

Nothing more needed to be said, he had been in an accident but an accident caused by Karofsky. Quinn thought about what she would say to the annoying jock when she saw him but for now she just needed to stay with Finn. She needed to feel his arms around her while the whole world around her fell apart.

"…someone needs to tell Santana"

This was all she could mutter out as she cried a little more, knowing that Santana needed to be told as she was just as close with Puck, just in a different way.


End file.
